


Badlands

by MalecDestielJohnlock



Category: DCU (Comics), Gotham (TV), Shameless (US), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But we'll get there, Canon-Typical Violence, Halsey songs, M/M, Mickey is Noah, like alot of canon divergence, lil bit of gay, wont make sense at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecDestielJohnlock/pseuds/MalecDestielJohnlock
Summary: Jerome is a little madBut who isn't?[JeromexJoker]Or my take on what the hell Joker was up to the whole time that Harley was stuck in prison, before he came to rescue her.





	1. Colours

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this might be confusing at first but hopefully I will be able to make you stick around. I know that Jerome and Joker are basically the same person in different points in time but I like the thought of Jared Leto's Joker and Jerome being together. I will try to stay as canon compliant to Suicide Squad as I can while making it from Jokers point of view, all while giving you a back story for him and Jerome. 
> 
> I'll stop rambling now, enjoy my first chapter and please be gentle in the comments.

Mr J was certainly an insane man. But then again, so was I. After Harley was locked up, Mr J seems to have gone into a downwards spiral into his own tattered mind. He comes to me sometimes. We fuck and then he's gone. That's just how it works with us two. Always has. I've never minded our arrangement, its mutually beneficial. He gets his release and I get to pretend that he loves me. Even if it's for a moment.

I don't blame Harley for stealing Mr J, although I feel like I should. Our arrangement was going on way before he got locked up in Arkham and met Dr Harleen Quinzel. She seemed to warp his mind even more than it already was, I hadn't even thought that it was possible. His mind is like a broken glass, you can glue the pieces back together but if its dropped again, there will be more shattered remains to pick up.

I was grateful when Harley helped Mr J get out. I was sat at our base waiting for him to come back. But he never did. I went looking for him, I spent weeks looking. It took so long that I just gave up. He must have not want to have been found, especially not by me. And I accepted that. For a time.

I could feel my own mind crumbling in his absence. I started taking my frustrations out on other people. Just simple beat ups were fine at first. Then it got to meaningless fucks with local call boys. None of them survived by the end of it. Our sessions generally ended with a bullet in their skull. The word spread fast about me and soon I wasn't able to hire anyone. I didn't mind. No one could fill the hole that he left inside my heart.

This went on for around a year. It was an endless spiral of murders and I could feel myself losing the battle with my mind. Sometimes I couldn't even remember my own name and I would have Noah, my right hand, have to snap me out of my trance. He seemed to be the only one keeping me grounded, to an extent,

"Jerome, you gotta stop all this. You're driving yourself insane over this guy." I looked up at Noah, this was a recurring theme in our encounters. He would tell me that I'm going insane then I tell him,

"I'm already insane, Noah my dear. I'm just simply gaining more and more insanity to add onto my own." Noah sighed, looked down and shook his head. He grabbed my arm and wrapped it around his shoulder. We generally went back to our base as if we were just on a bender. It steers away The Bat and we get home scott free.

Once we get back, he drops me on the nearest flat surface and goes off to do whatever he does. I'm left with the demons that plague my mind. Alone in this big empty space. Spray paintings of my own creations adorning every surface. Mr J being my inspiration for most of them.

I slowly rolled myself up from my place on the ground and picked up a spray can that had been thrown carelessly and began my next piece. Recurring themes involve the darkness that Mr J had left in my heart.

The sound of the spray paint leaving the can was the only sound that that was filling up the room. Now I'm covered in the colours and feel as though I've been pulled apart at the seams.

I dropped the can back on the ground and felt a laugh start to bubble up at the base of my throat. It came out in a huge roaring laugh, more insane than I've ever heard myself sound. It was cut short when I heard the familiar sound of a can being kicked across the floor,

"Noah, you know you're not supposed to sneak up on me." I go to get up and am shocked to hear a voice that I'd not heard in at least a year,

"Well I'm not sure who this Noah is, but I'm definitely not him." I turned to him, eyes wide. He's soaking wet, water dripping from his white suit, red lips dripping down his face. His usual scowl frozen on his porcelain face,

"Mr J? What are you doing here?" He prowled over to me, looking at me with such an intensity that I have never been used to. Once he had walked directly up to me, he placed a hand on my cheek, a gentleness that was not un welcomed but certainly came as a surprise to me,

"I came to see my favourite boy." He stroked my cheek and brought his hand down to my neck and started rubbing circles into my pulse point with his thumb,

"You've been gone for almost a year Mr J. Why now?" He looked at me in confusion, probably furrowing his brows, if he had any. But soon sobered once he probably realised what I was talking about,

"The timing wouldn't have been right had I come back straight away." He moved in closer so his mouth was next to my ear,

"I had to keep you waiting, wanting me more and more." I sucked in a breath when he latched his teeth onto my ear lobe,

"And I can't wait to show you my toys." He ran his hands down my neck, to my shoulders and down my arms until he reached my hands,

"And what toys are those Mr J?" His loud, manic laugh that I had grown to miss echoed through the empty warehouse,

"Jerome, that's all part of the surprise. Now lets get going." I allowed myself to be dragged away by my hand, staring at the green locks that I have pulled on many occasions. We stopped when another can was knocked on the floor,

"Jerome, where are you going?" Mr J stopped and turned to Noah, his scowl firmly on place,

"Ahhh, this must be this Noah you mistook me for." He dropped my hand and skipped over to Noah,

"Yeah and who are you?" Mr J let out his signature laugh whilst holding his and over his mouth, showing off his mouth tattoo,

"I go by many names but the only one you need to know me by is The Joker." Noah looked over at me and began to try and walk in my direction, only to be promptly pushed back by Mr J,

"Now where do you think you're going?" Noah glared at him and looked back to me,

"You're not seriously going with this guy are you?" I look to Noah then to Mr J, Noah must have read my face because he came out with in answer before I could even think about opening my mouth,

"You are, aren't you? Why Jerome? You've been driving yourself crazy over this guy and now he comes here soaking wet and you're just going to leave with him." Mr J looked to Noah then dropped his hand from where it was still resting on Noah's chest,

"I think you have your answer Noah." Mr J began to walk back over to me, his pursuit towards me was cut short though when Noah pulled out a gun,

"Noah no! Don't you dare." Mr J laughed once again and turned to the man who currently had a gun trained in the direction of Mr J's head,

"And to think we were going to leave here without a fight." With out warning, Mr J charged for Noah before he even had the chance to pull the trigger. The sounds of skin hitting skin was something that I used to enjoy the sound of, it gave me a sick sort of pleasure, but now that it's these two fighting, it really doesn't sound all that great, so I run in and stop the fight that could result in the death of them and I really don't want that to happen,

"Stop it! You'll kill each other!" Noah seemed to notice that I had spoken but hadn't quite processed what I had said so I had to get in between them, which resulted in a punch to my left cheek,

"Now that would have been a good blow for your friend here." I looked up at Mr J and wiped the blood from my chin,

"I think you got plenty in, don't you Mr J?" He looked at me, still scowling, and sighed,

"I guess so, but I don't forgive people who pull guns on me so easily, just remember that." Noah hadn't said a word. He still didn't say anything when I was still leaving with Mr J. He didn't say anything when we shared our final look before I was being whisked away by Mr J to a place that I thought was unknown to me.

Turns out, it is the first base we ever went to together.

Mr J hadn't spoken to me the whole way here, which wasn't uncommon but it doesn't mean that I didn't find it unnerving. Once we reached the only door that we could use to get into this place, Mr J slammed it open at full force,

"Everything okay Mr J?" He didn't say anything when he ushered me into the room so he could shut the door. Without warning, he pushed me up against the door that had just been shut and latched himself onto my neck. I felt a moan wash over me as his hot breath brushed against my neck in a way that only he could do.

Under normal circumstances, I would be taking control, but with Mr J, he's always in complete control, no matter what the situation, he's always said that he won't be seen as weak,

"I thought you had forgotten about me Mr J." He stopped what he was doing and sighed against my neck,

"I could never forget you." My heart stopped. Mr J looked me in the eyes, an expression that I've never seen directed at me. It wasn't his usual lustful look but more of a, dare I say it, loving one. Like I was a lost love. That might be my own mind playing tricks on me or it could be real, either way, I'm going to live in the moment,

"Neither could I Mr J." He smiled at me slightly, not his usual full on grin, but a small quirk of the lips that I've never seen adorn his features,

"Good. That's what I expected." He moved in and before I knew it, his lips were on mine and it felt like my whole world stood at a stand still.

He's never kissed me before.

Sure, he's kissed at my neck and other places but never have we kissed like this. This full force, full of passion kiss. I don't want this to end. I feel like I'm on cloud nine. Nothing could ruin this moment for me.

Of course there would be someone banging on the door right now.

Mr J pulled away, with a little reluctance, and glared at the door that I was currently pinned against,

"This better be something worth my time." He removed his hands from where they were placed on my shoulders and so I took that as my cue to move away from the door. Mr J opened the door forcefully and looked at the person on the other side with such malice,

"You better have a good reason for interrupting me." I peaked through the crack that the door was creating a looked at the henchman that was stood there. He was a male of average build, probably skilled in gunwork or some form of Thievery, either way he would probably be dead by the end of this conversation. His own fault I guess,

"Nygma's been leaving his riddles everywhere and it seems like he's trying to get your attention for something." Mr J dropped his head and stepped closer to the other man, who was becoming increasingly more anxious, probably a paranoid schizophrenic. I've met plenty of those in my time,

"Why do you think that I needed to know this right now? Hm?" The henchman was physically shaking by this point and I'm surprised that Mr J hasn't broken out into his usual manic laughter. The fact that he hasn't is more unsettling than if he had,

"Well they seemed to be tied in with the Bat and his friends." Mr J pulled a gun from the back of his pants and pointed it at the head of the henchman, who flinched at the feel of the cold barrel being pressed against his forehead,

"Now I'm going to give you three seconds to leave and not interrupt me for the rest of the night. I have a guest and would rather get on with my evening." Knowing that Mr J would in fact pull the trigger in less than three seconds, the henchman nodded his head quickly and set off in a run in the opposite direction. Mr J pulled the trigger anyway only to be greeted with a small noise and a flag with the word "bang" protruding from the barrel head.

Mr J let out the manic laugh that I had missed for so long and lowered his gun before closing the door with a loud bang. He turned towards me, sultry look burning in his eyes,

"You don't know how much I've missed that laugh Mr J." He smiled, all teeth. I've missed that smile too. I've missed everything about him, even his crazy mind,

"And now you see why I made you wait for me." _Wait. What?_ I furrowed my brow as he's walking towards me once again,

"What do you mean J?" He wraps his hand around my throat and moves my head up, throat exposed to him.

Without any other words being said, he began his work once again and all thoughts of a having a conversation were thrown straight out of the window. The only thing that I wanted right now was Mr J.

Only him.

It's always been him.


	2. New Americana

The next morning was strange.

Mr J had roused from our night in the early hours of the morning and hadn't seemed to have come back at all when I woke up again in the afternoon.

Once up, I put on the nearest pair of pants and went on my way to find him, he couldn't have gone far.

The afternoon sun had rendered me blind for a that one moment after I managed to get the warehouse door to open.

I hadn't been here in so long that I'd almost forgotten where everything was, where Mr J could be. Luckily there was an old factory building where I would normally find him maiming someone or just sitting amongst his weapon collection. Just remembering where the room was was going to be the difficult part.

Walking into that place left a wave of memories wash over me. Not all of them bad but certainly some of them being amazing. That was when I noticed that there was a room that seemed to have the lights on and someone moving around at a rather frantic pace. _Guess its worth a shot. ___

__I walked over with a spring in my step and swung the door open. That was when I saw Mr Cobblepot and Mr Nygma in a very compromising position,_ _

__"Oh sorry gentlemen, don't let ol' Jerome interrupt you." Mr Cobblepot looked at me and scowled, then moved to get off the table where he promptly buttoned up his shirt again, Mr Nygma doing the same,_ _

__"What do you want Jerome? I've got a lot of work to be doing." I let out a loud laugh and threw my head back,_ _

__"And I supposed that work is being done on Mr Cobblepot? Full body exam? Or maybe just a prostate exam." Mr Cobblepot scowled again, and then looked to Mr Nygma, apparently waiting for him to say something,_ _

__"What's a four letter word that ends in 'k' and yet means the same as intercourse?" Mr Cobblepot seemed angry by the way that Mr Nygma was handling the situation,_ _

__"Ed you have got to be kidding me. We have no time for this!" Mr Nygma just smiled at Mr Cobblepot,_ _

__"Sorry dear but I'm still waiting for an answer from Jerome." I put a finger to my chin and pretended to be in thought,_ _

__"Ohh, is it fuck?" Mr Cobblepot promptly smacked Mr Nygma on the arm, who looked at him with the same wide grin on his face,_ _

__"Nope, wrong answer. Would you like to try again?"_ _

__"I'm stumped, what is it?"_ _

__"Talk Mr Valeska. It's talk." I furrow my brow and look down. _What does that answer have to do with anything? _____

____"You're probably wondering why that's the answer." I nod,_ _ _ _

____"Well that's all part of the fun of it." I flip him off and as if on some sort of mental cue, Mr J walks over to us, purple jacket on and just looking all round delicious,_ _ _ _

____"Have you got my work done for me Ed?" Mr Nygma's grin was wiped from his face and he turned to what I assume was what Mr J had asked him to do,_ _ _ _

____"Just finished Joker, thought I'd relieve some stress before giving it to you." Mr Cobblepot turned a dark shade of pink and put his head down. Mr J looked at Mr Cobblepot and began walking towards Mr Nygma,_ _ _ _

____"Good, I was afraid that you'd forgotten how important all of this is." Mr Nygma stopped for a moment to look at Mr J,_ _ _ _

____"Of course I hadn't forgotten." Mr J patted him rather firmly on the shoulder and took what he came for. For a moment, I thought about asking what he'd asked Mr Nygma to do, but thought against it. I knew better than to speak without being spoken to, especially with Mr J,_ _ _ _

____"Jerome, come with me, we've got some work to do." I nodded to Mr J with a wide grin on my face,_ _ _ _

____"Anything for you Mr J." With that we were off and getting into one of Mr J's many cars._ _ _ _

____The ride to wherever we were going was a silent one, as it was most times. I generally try to occupy myself with the outside world but even that can get boring without the proper mental stimulation._ _ _ _

____There are so many things that I want to ask Mr J. But I'm either too afraid to ask or too afraid of what the answers might be. Either way, I can't bring myself to say anything. After knowing him for so long, and with how similar we both are, I still have a hard time deciphering what kind of mood he is in._ _ _ _

____The only moods that I can get a read on are when he's pissed off or when he wants to fuck, generally those look the same. Not that I don't mind the relentless hate fucking that we have going. It can get pretty intense,_ _ _ _

____"You seem flustered there Jerome." I look to my left and flash Mr J a smile,_ _ _ _

____"And so what if I am Mr J. What shall I do about it?" He makes a low noise from the back of his throat that sounds a lot like a growl and glances at me through hooded eyes,_ _ _ _

____"Take care of it, just don't make a mess or you'll be getting a punishment later." With that comment, I had already undone my pants to relieve the pressure that had grown almost unbearable and began to work on myself. A wave of pleasure washed over me as I made contact with my already sensitive cock, but with Mr J sat next to me and being in a moving vehicle, it just added to the rush of it all,_ _ _ _

____"Go slower Jerome. Drag it out." His words just made it all the more harder to stop my release. I held on though and carried on working on myself. I was knocked out of my daze when the car came to a sudden stop in an alley way. Without a word being said, Mr J removed my hand and began leaning over. I was not prepared for Mr J taking me in his mouth but when he did, all sorts of fireworks were set off in my head. The feel of his mouth around me was a sensation that I had never felt before but I was going to bask in it for as long as my cock would let me,_ _ _ _

____"J, I don't think I'm going to last." He made work of going faster, taking me deeper into his mouth until he reached the base of my cock. I wrung my fingers into his green strands and pulled, half out of pleasure, half in warning,_ _ _ _

____"Mr J I can't, I'm going to-" My words were cut short when I reached my release, and he swallowed it down with a sort of eagerness that I was not used to. He pulled his mouth off me with an obscene pop and licked his lips,_ _ _ _

____"You lasted, but not long enough. Looks like you're going to have to be punished after all." He sat back in his seat and I tucked myself away while looking at Mr J,_ _ _ _

____"Care to tell me what kind of punishment I'll be getting." He started the car up again and looked to me with a smile on his face,_ _ _ _

____"It will involve those toys I told you about. Don't get impatient." With that, we were off again. Off to our destination, somewhere that I am not aware of._ _ _ _

____The drive wasn't much longer but it still felt like a life time, not knowing where we were heading was making things in my head go crazy. When we pulled up outside of Arkham, my heart dropped,_ _ _ _

____"Mr J? What are we doing here?" He stayed sat in the car and kept his eyes forward,_ _ _ _

____"We're here to pick something up, don't worry yourself, I won't leave you here." I nodded to him and tried to calm my racing heart but the underlying fear was still there._ _ _ _

____We ended up waiting at least 20 minutes and I could tell that Mr J was growing more and more agitated as longer he waited. What I hadn't expected to see was none other than Victor Zsasz being led out of Arkham's gates and to the car that Mr J and I were sat in._ _ _ _

____Mr J got out of the car and I decided to stay in, didn't feel like being in the firing line should something go wrong. With seemingly everything going smoothly, Mr Zsasz stalked over to the back door of the car and sat down,_ _ _ _

____"Good to see you Jerome. Looks like we're all going to have some fun." I look to him in the rear view mirror and smile,_ _ _ _

____"Can't wait. I hope I'm going to be given a weapon this time." The murderous look in Mr Zsasz' eye never faltered,_ _ _ _

____"I think that we'll all have one. Looks like there's going to be a break out." I furrow my brows and put my head down. As if on cue, Mr J got back into the car and started off back to the warehouse._ _ _ _

____The ride back was uneventful, both Mr J and Mr Zsasz stayed silent for the ride and for some reason, this time, it didn't make me feel on edge. Maybe because I've grown used to it, or maybe because I have learned to think of Mr J as a safety net, even if he was the most unsafe man in all of Gotham._ _ _ _

____We got back into the warehouse with no hiccups but Mr J still hadn't said anything to me, so to say that I was worried was an understatement. I hate feeling like this but I guess you could say that Mr J brings out the worst in me. The parts of myself that I hate. I never had that problem with Noah,_ _ _ _

____"I left him." Mr J stopped for a moment and seemed to contemplate his answer. But one never came. And I hadn't expected one. We got back to our room and I shut the door behind me. If there was going to be a fight, then there's no sense in letting everyone see it. Besides, fighting is how we communicate._ _ _ _

____He is a violent man and I know that and yet I still come back for more, wanting him the more time I spend with him._ _ _ _

____It will probably kill me one day._ _ _ _

____But it will be a hell of a way to go._ _ _ _

____All train of thought had been cut short when I felt something hit the back of my head._ _ _ _

____The last thing I heard was Mr J's laugh._ _ _ _


End file.
